


Karma dan Tahi Lalat

by justkuroo



Series: Tiga Serangkai : Kisah Persahabatan Kethek, Ajo, dan Aa [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender Sakusa, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, agak serius tapi dikit banget, bodo amat nulis apaan ini di tag, bokurooi friendships, bokuto apalagi kampret bet, bokuushi apalagi, bokuushi supremacy, harsh words, mention of sex and alcohol, sakuroo soft banget elah bingung gua
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkuroo/pseuds/justkuroo
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou baru diputusin sama Tsukishima Kei sebulan lalu, tapi hari itu Bokuto sama Oikawa disuruh dateng ke rumahnya buat jadi konsultan.(Time period : sequel Satu Sampai Seratus, 1 tahun setelahnya)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tiga Serangkai : Kisah Persahabatan Kethek, Ajo, dan Aa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Karma dan Tahi Lalat

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sequel dari Ushijima Harem : Satu Sampai Seratus, kalo mau baca ini, mending baca itu dulu biar ngerti konetksnya dikit, tapi kalo engga juga gapapa, gak maksa :")
> 
> Masih seputar persahabatan antara Kethek, Aa, dan Ajo. In ibagian ke-2 dari series itu. Mudah-mudahan selera humor gua gak hilang haha
> 
> Kalau ada yang lupa :
> 
> Kuroo Tetsurou aka Kethek < karena dia orang Jawa yang gabisa bahasa Jawa  
> Oikawa Tooru aka Ajo < karena dia orang Minang  
> Bokuto Koutarou aka Aa < karena dia asli Bandung dan di-kakak-in

Hari itu hari Minggu. Bukannya menikmati hari libur, Bokuto dan Oikawa mendapati diri mereka duduk di kursi konter dapurnya Kuroo yang berdiri di seberang mereka sambil mengoceh soal kejadian satu bulan yang lalu, saat putus dengan Tsukishima Kei, lelaki yang ia pacari selama 6 bulan, periode terlama ia pacaran seumur hidupnya.

Malam itu dengan perasaan sedih, air mata mengalir, Kuroo mabuk berat di Sloki, bar mereka yang biasa. Sendirian, soalnya Oikawa lagi ada urusan kerjaan di Jakarta, sedangkan Bokuto lagi lembur ngurus simpanse yang mau melahirkan. Namun ia bangun keesokan paginya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk setelah bermalam dengan seseorang yang 'menghiburnya' yang belum berani ia sebutkan namanya di depan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Singkat cerita, akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa ia tak bisa melupakan malam itu dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Emang bajingan ya lu, Thek. Gua ampe mundurin jadwal kencan ama Toshi buat dengerin cerita kek ginian." Selain protes, mulut Bokuto tak berhenti nyemilin makaroni ngehe dari toples yang disediakan Kuroo dengan sengaja karena dia tahu Bokuto tak bisa menolak jajanan satu itu. Bahkan sampai niat nyetok 2 jar lagi yang masih ia simpan di lemari dapur.

"Tapi bentar." Oikawa, yang duduk di samping Bokuto, akhirnya angkat suara. "Lu manggil kita cuma buat bilang itu doang?"

"Abu lu jatoh ke karpet gua, gua minta Aa pukulin lu, ya." Kuroo yang melihat abu yg menumpuk pada batang rokok di sela jari Oikawa, melotot dengan urat timbul di dahi sambil menunjuk rokok tersebut. Oikawa memutar bola matanya dan membuang abu itu ke asbak yang dengan malas ia ambil di atas rak dapur.

"Engga, sss, bentar." Bokuto berusaha bicara tapi lidahnya kepedasan. "Haduh, anying, air dong."

Kuroo membalikkan badannya dan mengambil satu kotak susu dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas untuk diberikan pada Bokuto. "Gua bingung aja, Jo. Gua gatau kenapa gabisa ngelupain malam itu."

"Kok lo jadi kek anak SMA di komik-komik jepang sih? Sekali ONS langsung baper." Oikawa dengan alis berkerut bertanya sambil menghisap kembali rokoknya.

Bokuto hampir tersedak mendengarnya. "Anjing, jaman SMA lu liar amat, Jo." Mengundang tawa mengejek dari Kuroo.

"Di komik, budeg! KOMIK!" Oikawa hampir saja menempelkan bara api rokoknya pada Bokuto yang tertawa gemas.

"Komik apaan hayoh? Ngaku siah. Komik hentai, ya?" Kuroo tertawa lebih keras saat Bokuto semakin menggoda Oikawa. Lucu menyadari dulu Oikawa menyukai Bokuto namun sampai sekarang ia tak mau mengakuinya. Beruntung bagi Oikawa, Bokuto belum mengetahui hal itu sampai sekarang dan Kuroo sudah berjanji akan membawa rahasia itu sampai liang kubur.

"Ngapain gua ngoleksi komik hentai, yang ada gua mah bikin hentai." ketus Oikawa yang mengundang tawa lagi pada kedua sahabatnya. "Tapi lu ama Kei juga emang udah lama gak hubungan, kan? Gak masalah dong kalo lu sekarang ada yang baru. Dia juga yang minta putus." Lanjut Oikawa lagi sambil mencomot makaroni pedas itu. "Ih, anjing, apaan anjing itu cabe di makaroniin!"

Kuroo menuangkan kembali susu yang masih ia pegang ke gelas Bokuto untuk Oikawa. Biar gak nyuci banyak gelas, udah cukup mereka satu gelas berdua.

"Iya sih, dan sebelum putus juga si Kei kek ngejauhin gua gitu kan dua minggu. Euh, otong gua kerasa berat ama biru banget itu 2 minggu." Keluh Kuroo kesal mengingat hal yang menyebalkan saat entah mengapa Kei menjauhinya. Belakangan diketahui semua gara-gara Daishou yang merusak hubungan mereka.

"Yaudah sih, berati kan tinggal dipacarin? Kok ribet?" Tanya Bokuto penasaran.

"Gak segampang itu, A. Gua pacaran ama Kei 6 bulan. Itu buat gua lama banget. Gua sayang sama Kei. Gua cuma takut aja gitu lho." rengut Kuroo dengan bibir yang dimajukan, membuat Bokuto bergidik karena geli.

Oikawa menghela. "Lu mah sayang sama banyak orang, anjir. Daishou lah, Daichi lah, Terushima lah, sama siapa tuh, yang blaster itu? Yang lu nemu di Bali dulu pas kita nengok si Aa, tuh? Jeff?"

"Lev."

"Nah, banyak kan?"

"Kaya lu engga, bangsat." protes Kuroo. "Iwa, Matsun, Makki, Tobio, Suga, Kunimi, Semi.. lu lebih banyak dari gua!"

Bokuto menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perdebatan tidak berguna itu. "Bisa gak sih kalian tuh kaya gua gitu, lho. Satu aja, gausah banyak-banyak nyakitin orang. Kalian kaya gini terus tuh karma tau."

Memang panggilan 'Aa' untuk Bokuto itu sangat pas untuknya. Ia bisa menjadi yang paling dewasa diantara bertiga. Bukan jadi 'Aa Gym', hanya saja panggilan sebagai 'kakak' itu memang sangat cocok untuknya. Walaupun Oikawa dipanggil 'Ajo', tetap saja hanya karena dia keturunan Minang, bukanlah karena mereka menganggapnya 'kakak'.

"Lagian dia duluan ih." Kuroo menunjuk Oikawa yang hanya mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek. "Kalo lu gamau bantuin gua pulang aja sana." Ujar Kuroo melempar lap kotor di dapur pada Oikawa yang berteriak jijik.

"Udah, udah. Terus? Kalo lu sayang banget sama Kei, kenapa lu iya aja pas dia minta putus, sih? Masih bingung gua." Bokuto bertanya lagi. Kuroo bersyukur punya sahabat seperti dia, simpatik dan peduli.

"Dia udah gabisa percaya lagi sama gua gegara Daishou. Lagian dia juga ternyata udah nyaman sama orang lain 2 minggu ngejauhin gua. Gua bisa apa?"

Bokuto menatap Kuroo dan Oikawa heran. "Hah? Bentar, sama siapa? Kok gua baru denger yang ini?"

"Sama itu lho, yang punya resto makanan Jepang di.. dimana sih? Paskal gitu?" Oikawa menoleh ke arah Kuroo yang mengangguk. "Iya, di Paskal. Siapa sih namanya, lupa gua."

"Kok gua gak tau sih? Lu pada tau darimana?"

Kuroo menunjuk Oikawa. "Ajo dikasih tau sama Tobio."

"Katanya Tobio ketemu di PVJ, terus ngobrol. Terus kek, 'Mampir atuh lain kali ke kafe gua blah blah', gitulah." ujar Oikawa sambil ogah-ogahan mengingat percakapan yang membuatnya naik darah itu. Pasalnya itu adalah tiga hari setelah Kuroo putus dari Kei, sehingga Oikawa yang mendengar itu sangat benci pada Kei karena Kuroo sangat sedih saat putus dengannya.

Okelah, Kuroo memang suka melakukan hubungan pertemanan dengan keuntungan, namun 6 bulan ia bersama Kei, bahkan 2 bulan pendekatan dengannya sebelum itu, Kuroo melepaskan semuanya demi bersama Kei. Dan Oikawa, sebagai orang yang memilki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Kuroo soal seks, tahu kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan.

Namun setelah Kei tahu soal Daishou, yang sampai detik ini masih mengejar Kuroo, entah mengapa ia merasa mungkin Kuroo bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Bodo ah. Yang jelas, sesayang apapun gua ama Kei, Kei lebih nyaman sama si juragan onigiri itu." sesal Kuroo yang kemudian menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ah, anjing, idup gua ancur gegara Daishou."

Oikawa tertawa. "Elu sih, pake ngajak dia fwb-an. Jadinya gitu tuh."

"Stres gua sama dia, asli. Ya gusti, pengen teh pergi aja itu orang jauh-jauh dari gua." Kuroo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, layaknya seseorang yang sudah menyerah dengan hidup.

"Terus yang lu ajak tidur siapa? Daishou?" Bokuto bertanya lagi, masih kebingungan dengan arah cerita Kuroo.

"Enggaklah! Anjing, najis mughallazah gua nyentuh Daishou yang udah ngancurin idup gua." Bokuto mengerutkan alisnya namun ia ingin tertawa walaupun ia tak mengerti apa itu najis mughallazah. Ia tahu apa itu najis, ia hanya tak tahu ternyata itu ada jenisnya.

"Terus siapa?" Oikawa ikutan bertanya sambil mematikan api rokok karena batangannya sudah mulai pendek.

"Uhm..."

Ada satu kebiasaan Kuroo yang Bokuto dan Oikawa tahu dari semenjak mereka mengenalnya. Kalau dia sedang ngeles, ia akan melihat ke sebelah kanan atas dengan 'Uhm...' dan menyengir sebelum menutup mulutnya kembali dan memasang wajah yang pura-pura kebingungan.

Ini artinya entah Kuroo sedang menutupi sesuatu yang besar, atau memang dia hanya malu dengan kebenaran. Yang jelas ini pasti sesuatu yang tidak akan mereka dukung.

"Lu tidur sama siapa, Kethek?" Nada tanya Bokuto mulai mencurigai sesuatu, dan Kuroo benar-benar harus siap dimarahi.

"Ya gak pentinglah siapa.." Kuroo mengibaskan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangan. Tentu saja Bokuto dan Oikawa tidak terima jawaban seperti itu.

"Apaan sih lu? Niat minta tolong gak sih?" Oikawa juga mulai kesal.

"Ada lah..."

"Iya, siapa?"

"Yah, pokoknya ganteng."

"Anjing." Bokuto tercengang, Oikawa menoleh ke arahnya bingung sedangkan Kuroo mulai deg-degan. "Lu tidur sama Jokawa, njing?!"

"ENGGAKLAH GOBLOK!"

"MUKE LU GUA TIDUR SAMA SI ANJING INI!"

Bokuto tertawa, sedangkan Kuroo menghela nafas lega sementara Oikawa menendang pinggang Bokuto dari kursinya.

"Ya udah sih, tinggal bilang aja siapa. Siapa tau kita bisa ngasih solusi. Lu bilang gabisa lupain, kan? Berati calon pacar dong. Kita wajib tau siapa orangnya." ujar Bokuto saat tawanya mereda dan kembali memakan makaroni ngehenya, Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebatang rokok lagi.

"Iya ih, sok-sok dramatis, ngeselin."

Kuroo melipat bibirnya, bingung apakah ia harus memberi tahu kedua orang di hadapannya itu, sesayang apapun ia pada persahabatan mereka bertiga, ia yakin mereka akan tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Ki....Mi..."

"Siapa????"

Bokuto dan Oikawa menatapnya bingung, suara Kuroo sangat pelan dan ucapannya sangat cepat seperti sedang nge-rap. Wajah Kuroo sangat kebingungan dan penuh dengan rasa panik. Namun ia memang sedang butuh nasehat dari mereka berdua karena bahkan ia pun tidak yakin apakah perasannya ini benar atau salah.

"...Kiyoomi."

Kedua sahabatnya itu tediam, menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Bokuto bahkan berhenti mengunyah, Oikawa terlihat seperti kehilangan nafasnya. Bibir Kuroo makin berlipat, kegugupannya sudah sampai puncak. Bokuto dengan susah payah menelan makaroni di mulutnya yang kering, abu rokok Oikawa juga terjatuh di atas konter dan Kuroo belum berani memarahinya.

"Kiyoomi... Sakusa?" Bokuto bertanya lagi setelah meminum susu yang tinggal tersisa sedikit di gelas.

"Iya..." jawab Kuroo pelan.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi... si Omi? Omi, Omi? Omi Sloki?" Oikawa menunjuk jidatnya, tempat dimana tahi lalat Sakusa Kiyoomi yang mereka kenal berada.

"Iya..." kali ini jawabannya lebih pelan dari yang tadi dan matanya sudah melihat ke bawah, tak berani lagi menatap Bokuto dan Oikawa.

Si rambut abu dan pria cantik itu meluruskan punggung mereka dan menoleh ke arah masing-masing bersamaan dengan wajah yang sama-sama terkejut. Mereka akhirnya melihat ke arah Kuroo bersamaan dengan emosi.

"ASTAGA YESUS KETHEEEKKKKK!!!"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH KURTEEEETTTTTT!!"

Kuroo langsung ciut, wajahnya menunduk karena takut. Kalau kedua sahabatnya itu sudah bawa-bawa nama Tuhan, artinya memang sudah tak ada harapan untuk selamat.

"DARI SEMUA ORANG DI BANDUNG RAYA LU MILIH TIDUR SAMA OMI??? BARTENDER DI BAR KESAYANGAN KITA??? OTAK LU DITARO DIMANA??!"

"Gua kan kobam..."

"LU NGERTI GA SIH INI ARTINYA APA?! LU NGANCURIN BAR KITA! ANJING! SUMPAH LU TOLOL BANGET ANJING!"

Rasanya Kuroo mau lari keluar rumah dan menangis di tengah hujan, dibawah pohon ala-ala sinetron India sambil nyanyi lagunya Rossa : _Mengapa semua ini terjadii kepadakuu~ Tuhaaaan maafkan diri iniiii~ Yang tak pernah bisaaa menjauuh dari angan tenta-_

"BENTAR ANJING! BUKAN WAKTUNYA NYANYI GOBLOK!" Oikawa rasanya ingin sekali memukuli sahabatnya itu sampai mampus.

Sakusa Kiyoomi adalah bartender di Sloki, bar kesayangan mereka yang ada di daerah Braga. Mereka sudah mengunjungi Sloki dan menjadikannya 'bar mereka' dari jaman mereka kuliah, bahkan sudah mengenal baik yang punya, Nicollas Romero, si bule yang udah hampir 15 tahun tinggal di Buah Batu karena saking cinta sama soto bandung. Sakusa Kiyoomi, atau yang biasa mereka panggil Omi, adalah bartender dengan tubuh tinggi, berwajah bosan, bertahi lalat di jidat, alis tebal, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia memang tampan. Ia sudah bekerja di Sloki selama hampir 2 tahun belakangan, menggantikan Shugo Meian yang udah naik pangkat jadi manager di bar itu.

Pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan, 'Don't shit where you eat'? (tr : Jangan buang air di tempat kau makan, yang artinya jangan punya hubungan romansa dengan orang yang bekerja/datang setiap hari di/ke tempat yang sering kalian datangi seperti kantor, kelas, ataupun restoran favorit ataupun dengan orang yang kau temui dalam secara teratur/sering (* bEL's note : sumpah gua bingung jelasinnya, pokonya gitulah intinya mon maap) Inilah mengapa sebabnya Bokuto dan Oikawa sangat marah.

Intinya, Kuroo telah merusak bar kesayangan mereka.

"UDAH BERAPA KALI LU TIDUR SAMA OMI?!"

"Baru sekali!"

"TERUS?!? ELU NIAT PACARIN APA MAU DIBUANG ITU ANAK ORANG!?"

"Ya enggak dibuang atuh!" Kuroo membela diri. "Tapi yah-"

"TAPI GAK DIPACARIN, KAN?! SI TOLOL!" Oikawa saking emosi sampai turun dari kursinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Bokuto juga sangat jengkel sampai makaroni itu tak ada harganya lagi di hadapannya. "TERUS KALO DIA BAPER GIMANA? LU MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?! TERUS KALO PACARAN, TERUS PUTUS?! MAU PINDAH BAR?! IH! IHHHH!! HEEEUHHHH!!! BEGOOOOO!!!"

"Enggaa ih... iya atuh, maap..."

Oikawa misuh-misuh, berjalan kesana kemari sambil berusaha untuk tidak berteriak lagi. "Enggak, enggak, bentar." Bokuto berusaha menahan emosinya dan melihat ke arah Kuroo. "Tadi di awal lu bilang elu yang gak bisa lupain, lu baper?"

Kuroo cuma diam, raut wajahnya sangat merasa bersalah.

"Hah? Asli? Kethek, jawab gua, nae!"

"Iya, gua baper! Galak amat sih, gua jadi nyesel cerita kan.."

Bokuto dan Oikawa melongo melihat sahabat mereka yang bahkan seperti ingin menangis.

Oikawa menunjuk-nujuk wajah Kuroo. "Wah, gabisa! Gak bisa! Kalo lu pacarin terus putus gimana?! Si Omi tau gak kenapa lu tidur sama dia? Dia sadar gak?! Selama ini lho, kita ke Sloki, lu udah berkali-kali bikin ribut disana, mabok bareng, ama Daishou, ama Kei, dan gatau yang lainnya juga kali!"

"Lu sadis amat, sih, Jo. Ya dia sadar lah tidur sama gua. Gua juga di tengah-tengah sadar kok. Malah..." Kuroo terhenti, Bokuto menyadari perubahan raut wajah itu.

"Lu.. jangan bilang..." Bokuto mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal. "Lu nangis?" Kuroo menatap Bokuto, dengan itu saja Bokuto sudah tau jawabannya. "Kle.. asli, Thek?"

"Gua sedih banget malem itu. Lu pada gak ada, gua gatau harus cerita ke siapa, gua gamau sendirian. Waktu itu cuma ada dia dan dia dengerin semua cerita gua sambil gua nangis-nangis..." ujar Kuroo pelan. "Dan, yah... gua pulang sama dia..."

Bokuto terdiam, begitupun Oikawa. Mereka masih sangat marah namun tak bisa berkata apapun karena hari itu juga mereka sangat menyesal tak bisa menemani Kuroo.

**RIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!**

Ketiga orang itu kaget mendengar suara dering telepon dari ponsel Bokuto. Percakapan mereka langsung terhenti karena Bokuto melihat nama pacarnya di layar. "Halo? Oh, kamu udah di depan? Bentar aku keluar." Bokuto melirik ke arah Kuroo sebelum pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk menjemput Ushijima yang memang akan menyusul ke rumah Kuroo dan membawa makanan tambahan.

"Ada apa? Kok kalian tegang?" Tanya Ushijima begitu ia masuk dan manaruh makanan di atas konter. Dia sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga kecil ini, jadi mereka juga sudah tidak canggung lagi dengannya walaupun Ushijima tidak pernah berbicara sekasar mereka bertiga.

Oikawa yang masih sangat emosi akhirnya bercerita sambil membantu Bokuto mengeluarkan makanan pesanan mereka dan mengambil satu kursi lagi untuk Ushijima. Kuroo hanya diam selama Oikawa bercerita, Ushijima melirik ke arah Kuroo sesekali sambil manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

"Sekarang gak tau tuh, baper bilangnya." Oikawa mengakhiri ceritanya. membuka bungkusan ayam geprek yang sambalnya sudah dipisah sesuai pesanan.

"Itu aja?"

"Kok itu aja sih, Yang? Ini Sloki, lho. Tempat nongkrong kita." Bokuto jadi protes.

"Ushi, kita udah kenal Kethek dari jaman jebot. Dia tuh gak pernah awet mau pacaran sama siapa juga, bisa-bisa kalo dia sama Omi, nanti bar kita ancur." Oikawa menambahkan.

"Lho? Memangnya salah Kuroo kalau dia suka sama Sakusa? Namanya juga suka, ya suka saja, kan? Bukannya malah bagus? Daripada Kuroo sedih terus semenjak putus dari Kei."

"Gak bagus, dong, Ushi. Masalahnya kita tuh gaboleh buang air di tempat kita makan."

Ushijima mengerutkan dahinya. "Kita kan buang air di toilet?"

Kalau bukan karena sayang, Bokuto mungkin sudah mengoleskan sambal geprek pada wajah Ushijima. Bokuto susah payah menjelaskan artinya barulah Ushijima mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia sadar sepenuhnya kan, pas tidur sama kamu?" Tanya Ushijima pada Kuroo yang masih terdiam, hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Dan paginya? Kalian sadar kan kalian tidur bersama?" Kuroo mengangguk lagi. "Dia gak bilang sesuatu?"

Bokuto dan Oikawa jadi ikutan memperhatikan bagaimana sabarnya Ushijima berbicara pada Kuroo. Kuroo yang berusaha mengingat-ingat malam itu pun akhirnya berbicara.

"Engga, sih, tapi... dia baik banget.." ucapnya pelan. "Biasanya dia kan jutek, ya? Terus juga, gentle banget... pas gua nangis tuh, dia meluk gua.."

Sakusa memang berwajah bosan dan jutek jika diajak bicara oleh mereka bertiga, walaupun itu tak menghentikan mereka untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Ia juga terlihat seperti orang yang mudah jijik akan sesuatu, stasiun nya selalu bersih seperti ia punya phobia pada kuman.

Namun malam itu, ia mendengarkan curahan hati Kuroo sepenuhnya, bahkan memeluk Kuroo agar tenang. Kuroo benar-benar patah hati ketika ditinggal oleh Kei, satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuatnya menangis saat putus. Semua baru pertama kali baginya, diputus oleh orang yang ingin ia perjuangkan tapi semuanya sia-sia.

Ia ingat bagaimana Sakusa memeluknya, menciumi bibirnya lembut, menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati seperti tidak ingin melukai Kuroo. Sesaat Kuroo memang melupakan sakit hatinya, ingin tubuhnya hanya berfokus pada Sakusa. Namun air matanya tak berhenti mengalir mengkhianati tembok pendiriannya dan menangis kembali di pelukan Sakusa. 

Ketika pagi tiba, Sakusa bahkan belum pergi dari sisinya. Lengannya masih memeluk Kuroo yang dilanda kebingungan sambil tertidur pulas. Mungkin lelah bekerja semalaman dan menunggu Kuroo tertidur. Kuroo lah yang pergi meninggalkannya karena ia harus ke kantor.

"Anjir.." suara Oikawa membuyarkan lamunan Kuroo. Kuroo baru menyadari ketiga orang dihadapannya sedang menatapnya dengan seksama, Ushijima bahkan terpana. "Lu beneran suka sama Omi?"

Wajah Kuroo memerah. "G-gak tau! Yang jelas gua kepikiran terus!"

Bokuto melihat kearahnya tak percaya. "Thek, gua baru liat muka lo merah lagi. Dulu lu kaya gini waktu sama Kei."

Kuroo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, bahkan ia tak menyadarinya. "Kaya apaan sih, emang?"

"Sejak kapan lu suka sama Omi, anjir?" Oikawa bertanya.

"Gak tau!"

"Anjir, A, ini mah dateng ke nikahan lu ga bakal jomblo macam gua." Oikawa menoleh ke arah Bokuto yang terbahak. Wajah Kuroo makin memerah karena setelah dimarahi, sekarang malah diledek. Bahkan Ushijima ikutan tersenyum.

Namun di dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur Ushijima datang dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengingat bahwa memang ada alasan mengapa dia tak bisa melupakan malam bersama Sakusa.

\---

Sepanjang minggu ini ledekan demi ledekan terus menghantui grup chat mereka, membuat Kuroo agak menyesal bercerita. Tapi setidaknya sekarang ia sudah tidak takut untuk menceritakan soal Sakusa. Sabtu malam tiba, sudah jadwalnya mereka nongkrong di bar kesayangan mereka itu dan Oikawa sudah wanti-wanti dari siang.

"Awas lu ya kalo sampe ditolak."

Wah, iya. Bagaimana kalau Kuroo ditolak? Apakah dia siap ditolak oleh Sakusa? Apakah Sakusa akan jijik padanya? Bagaimana ini? Apa memang seharusnya dia tak udah berkata apapun pada mereka bertiga?

Namun sebelum ia keluar kantor, Bokuto meneleponnya.

"Thek, tadi siang Ajo nelpon gua. Dia khawatir soal malem ini. Lu jadi mau nembak Sakusa?"

"Bukan nembak sih, lebih tepatnya gua kek mau bilang aja sama dia."

"Iya lah, gua paham. Intinya lu malam ini mau confess atau apalah itu." Bokuto terhenti. "Thek, gua mau cerita sesuatu."

Hati Kuroo tiba-tiba terasa tercekat.

"Toshi pernah bilang sama gua, kalo dia seneng banget bisa kenal gua, elu dan Ajo. Dia ngerasa kaya nemu keluarga baru, nerima dia apa adanya, ketawa bareng, sedih bareng, seneng bareng. Malah lebih banyak senengnya. Dia juga bilang hidupnya lebih berwarna setelah jadi pacar gua karena temen-temen gua nerima dia dan welcome bangetlah intinya. Gak nganggep dia orang lain gitu."

Kuroo terdiam, Ushijima memang yang paling pendiam dan serius diantara semuanya. Namun ternyata ada sisi dimana mereka belum melihat Ushijima sepenuhnya. Bokuto berhasil menjadi jembatan yang baik bagi mereka.

"Dan gua kepikiran kata-kata itu terus pas lu sama Kei. Gua pernah ngomongin ini ke Ajo, tapi pas lu putus, Ajo marah besar sama Kei. Karena kita udah berusaha nganggep dia keluarga tapi dia malah kaya gitu, malah nyakitin elu. Makanya Ajo tuh paling khawatir pas tau lu udah move on ke Omi. Gak semata-mata karena dia kerja di Sloki doang sih. Jangan bilang ke Ajo, ya. Gua udah janji ga bilang ini sama lu tapi lu harus tau kalo Ajo ama gua tuh sayang ama lu, Thek."

Kuroo ingin menangis mendengarnya. Memang ia tak salah memilih untuk bersahabat sehidup semati dengan kedua orang luar biasa ini.

"Dan, gua ingin lu tau kalo kita support elu, apapun hasilnya. Kita juga ingin liat lu seneng, kalo emang seneng lu sama Omi, ya kita dukung karena gua ingin Omi ngerasa nyaman sama kaya rasa nyaman Toshi sama kita. Kalopun Omi nolak lu, kita masih ada disini buat lu. Jadi, sematin di pikiran lu kalo lu butuh kita, kita selalu ada buat lu."

Kuroo tersenyum, air matanya berlinang.

"Maafin malem itu kita gaada buat lu, gua nyesel sampe sekarang, padahal disaat gua butuh lu selalu ada-"

"A, lu udah minta maaf berulang-ulang soal itu. Kan gua udah bilang gak apa-apa."

"Yah, tapi tetep aja ngerasa gak enak, Thek."

Kuroo menghembuskan nafas lembut, tersenyum dan hatinya merasa sangat lega. "Makasih, A. Lu udah paling tau banget harus ngomong apa ke gua disaat kaya gini."

"Anytime, Thek. Mangat ya! Gua bentar lagi kelar, ntar gua jemput Toshi dulu baru kesana nyusul. Si Ajo juga udah kelar, tuh, di grup udah ribut."

Kuroo tertawa. "Iya, kita balesin aja. Ini gua juga udah mau jalan."

"Oke. Ya udah, ketemu disana ya."

Telepon berakhir, namun tidak dengan senyuman di wajah Kuroo yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang seperti rasa sayangnya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

\---

Sakusa Kiyoomi menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang telinganya memerah. Hari ini Kuroo mengenakan baju biru navy berlengan panjang, jam tangan emas bermerk di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan kaca mata yang menggantung di kerah bajunya. Seperti biasa, dia terlihat seperti budak korporat dengan dandanan mahal. Sakusa melirik ke arah meja yang biasa di tempati oleh Kuroo bersama ketiga temannya, si rambut burung hantu, si cowok cantik, dan si kaku berwajah datar. Ketiganya ada disana, memperhatikan mereka berdua dari spot reguler mereka.

"Mi, ih, jawab."

Sakusa melihat ke arah Kuroo lagi. "Tadi lu nanya apa?"

Dilihatnya Kuroo menelan ludah. "Lu kelar jam berapa?"

"Emang kenapa?" tanyanya balik tidak kalah cepat.

"A-ada yang mau gua omongin sama lu. Gua cuma minta waktu sebentar."

Sakusa berdiri tegak, walaupun terlihat setara, disitu Kuroo menyadari ternyata pria itu cukup tinggi untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Penting banget harus malem ini? Ada apaan sih?"

Heuh, jutek. Dia berbeda dengan malam itu. Namun memang beginilah Sakusa sehari-harinya.

"Ada lah pokonya. Sebentar doang kok. Gaada lima menit."

"Gua kelar subuh."

"Iya gak apa-apa. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 3."

Kuroo melipat bibirnya. "Oke. Gua tunggu sampe jam 3. Jangan kabur."

Sakusa mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal. "Kabur gimana sih."

"Pokonya jam 3, gua tunggu diluar." ujar Kuroo sambil menunjuk ke arahnya sebelum kembali ke mejanya bersama teman-temannya. Sakusa ingin tertawa melihatnya namun ia tahan.

"Ah, bangsat. Senyumnya ngeselin." umpatnya pelan sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

\---

"Terima kasih buat hari ini ya, kawan-kawan. Selamat beristirahat, tidur yang cukup. Sampai ketemu hari Senin!" Meian tersenyum pada para karyawan bar, Sakusa salah satunya. Ia sudah mengenakan jaket, helm motor di tangannya, dan tas kecil tempat ia menaruh ponsel dan dompet di pundaknya.

Ia berjalan ke arah parkiran, dan dilihatnya sebuah mobil Civic hitam masih ada di parkiran dengan seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu supirnya, menghembuskan asap vape. Untuk pengunjung, bar tutup jam 2, karyawan pulang jam 3 untuk beres-beres. Jadi Kuroo sudah berdiri diluar selama satu jam. Ditambah jam 9 dia datang, berati sudah 6 jam.

_Huh, ternyata dia benar-benar menunggu._

Si lelaki berambut ayam itu menyadari karyawan yang berjalan keluar bar yang sudah gelap. Sekarang pukul 3.15 pagi, semuanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyadari keberadaannya dan hanya ingin pulang untuk tidur. Namun dilihatnya Sakusa yang berjalan ke arahnya. Senyuman merekah di bibirnya dan dengan refleks ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Kak Omi!" Sakusa menoleh ke belakangnya, dilihatnya si jeruk keprok berlari ke arahnya. "Ah, untung kakak belum pulang. Ban motorku kempes, kurang angin. Aku boleh nebeng pulang? Kita kan searah."

Sakusa dan Hinata memang pulang ke arah yang sama, ke arah Kiara Condong. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Kuroo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa. Ia rogoh sakunya dan dikeluarkannya kunci motor.

"Lu bawa aja motor gua. Besok gua ambil. Nanti gua WA."

"Hah? Kakak pulangnya gimana?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Ada. Udah sana pulang." Sakusa membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Kuroo. Sang arsitek melihat ke arahnya bingung.

"Hinata tadi kenapa?"

"Kunci motor."

"Kunci motor lu?"

"Iya, ban nya kempes. Daripada dia nungguin gua lama, gua suruh dia bawa motor gua."

Kuroo yang menyadari pesan tersirat dalam perkataan itu mulai memerah lagi. Ah, sial. Jantungnya berdegup cepat menyadari Sakusa secara tidak langsung ingin pulang bersamanya.

"Lu mau ngomong apa?"

"Uhm..." Kuroo mulai gugup tak keruan. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Bokuto benar, ini kedua kalinya ia merasa sangat canggung dan salah tingkah. Ternyata perasaan ini memang mirip namun disaat bersamaan berbeda jauh sekali. "Bisa kita ngobrol di dalem mobil aja gak? Gua dingin."

Sakusa mengangguk dan berjalan ke kursi penumpang yang di depan. Kuroo masuk ke kursi supir sedangkan Sakusa mengeluarkan tissue dari sakunya dan mengelap kursi mobil. Ia terhenti sesaat ketika menyadari Kuroo memperhatikannya.

"Ah, sorry. Kebiasaan." Ujar Sakusa merasa tidak enak.

"Lu germaphobe ya, Mi?"

"Iya." Sakusa menjawab tanpa basa-basi, setelah ia rasa bersih, gagang pintu ia lap juga ditutupnya pintu mobil yang mesinnya sudah menyala. Sakusa perhatikan mobil mahal itu, bersih dan rapi. Ternyata bukan hanya penampilannya yang mahal, Kuroo orangnya apik dan bersih. Dilihatnya Kuroo mengambil kotak tempat sampah yang sudah dilapisi kantung plastik yang masih bersih seperti baru diganti dari balik kursinya.

"Buang tisunya disini."

Sakusa menuruti. Setelah selesai, Sakusa menoleh ke arah Kuroo yang masih belum menjalankan mobil.

"Gak jalan? Parkiran udah mau ditutup." tunjuk Sakusa pada satpam yang sudah berdiri dekat pintu keluar.

"Eh iya, lu ke arah mana?" Kuroo mulai melepas rem tangan.

"Deket Unjani."

"Oke. Disana rumah, Mi? Apa ngekost?" tanya Kuroo selagi menyetir keluar dari parkiran.

"Kost."

"Emang lu orang mana?"

"Coba tebak gua orang mana."

Kuroo tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat Sakusa kesal setengah mati. "Hm, Garut?"

"Garut?"

"Tasik?"

"Sunda gua emang udah kentel ya?"

"Lho? Lu bukan dari daerah Sunda emang?"

"Gua dari Priuk."

Oalah, ternyata anak Jakarta.

"Udah berapa lama emang di Bandung?"

"Dari kuliah."

"Di Unjani?"

"Iya."

"Jurusan apa?"

"Lu nunggu gua 6 jam buat nanyain kaya ginian? Tau gitu gua tadi pulang bareng si jeruk."

Kuroo menaikkan alisnya, panik mulai melanda kepalanya. "Eh, iya, maaf. Penasaran aja sih..." ujar Kuroo dengan pelan.

Sakusa menghela, jujur ia mengantuk dan ditanya soal hal sepele membuatnya jengkel. Tapi ia jadi menyesali nada bicaranya barusan. "Lu emang mau ngomongin apa?"

Kuroo melipat bibirnya, kebiasaannya yang Sakusa baru sadari ketika ia gugup.

"Gua... mau minta maaf soal waktu itu." mulai Kuroo. Sakusa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroo dan melihat ke arah jalanan di depannya. Sudah ia duga kalau Kuroo akan membicarakan malam itu. Bahkan mungkin menyesal. Sakusa semestinya memang tidak melakukannya, seharusnya ia tinggalkan saja Kuroo saat itu. "Gua gak ninggalin apapun selain note kalo kunci ditaruh di dalem pot, kan? Mestinya gua tinggalin nomor gua sekalian tapi gua... deg-degan banget sampe gak kepikiran."

Sakusa mengerutkan alisnya. "Hah?"

Wajah Kuroo kian memerah, walaupun di dalam mobil gelap, lampu di luar sana cukup untuk memperlihatkan rona merah muda di pipi dan telinganya. Rambut ayamnya itu agak menghalangi wajahnya dari posisi Sakusa, tapi Sakusa tahu dia sedang gugup dan malu-malu.

"Gua suka sama lu, Mi."

Sakusa terhenyak, matanya melebar tidak percaya sambil terus melihat ke arah Kuroo.

"Lu boleh nyebut gua lebay, klise, atau bocah banget. Tapi semenjak malam itu.. dan pagi-paginya gua bangun di samping lu, ngeliat lu gak pergi dan masih sama gua, gua... gabisa lupain itu." Kuroo terhenti, seperti memang sengaja mengambil jeda. "Bahkan gua belom sempet bilang makasih. Gua langsung pergi ke kantor gitu aja, ga nyiapin sarapan atau minimal kopi lah.. yah, gua gak biasa sarapan di rumah, sih. Ada susu sih di kulkas, tapi ya itu, gua keingetnya malah setelah gua pergi dan gak ninggalin nomor gua."

Sakusa masih diam, membiarkan Kuroo terus berbicara.

"Terus waktu ketemu lu lagi di Sloki, gua malah malu, gak sanggup ngomong apa-apa. Cuma bisa ngeliatin doang dari jauh, macam ngumpulin keberanian tapi tetep aja ciut."

Mobil terus melaju, mereka bahkan hampir sampai di perempatan GatSu. Tapi karena sudah jam 3 pagi, lampu lalu lintas hanya berwarna kuning, tidak ada kesempatan untuk berhenti dan hati Kuroo makin ciut karena Sakusa belum berkata apa-apa.

"Seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya gua ceritain ini ama Aa, Ajo, dan Ushi. Dan kata-kata mereka bikin gua sadar, kalo ternyata emang ada alasan kenapa gua gabisa lupain malam itu. Heh, lu pasti jijik ya dengernya? Gua baru putus, langsung tidur sama lu, terus tiba-tiba sebulan kemudian gua bilang suka sama lu. Maaf, ya, Mi."

Sakusa mengangkat dagunya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi. Pandangannya sudah dialihkan ke depan.

"Sebelum belokan ke kanan di perempatan nanti, pinggirin mobil."

Kuroo mempererat genggaman di setir. Ah, ini dia penolakan. Dadanya tersasa sempit dan sakit. Padahal ia ingin mengantar Sakusa pulang, tapi mendengar Sakusa ingin ia menghentikan mobil, sudah pasti Sakusa tidak ingin bersamanya lagi dan memilih turun di jalan. Bibirnya terlipat, matanya sakit seperti air mata yang akan jatuh keluar. Ternyata sesakit ini ya ditolak oleh orang yang kita suka?

Dengan berat hati, setelah sampai di perempatan Terusan Jakarta dan Kiara Condong, ia meminggirkan mobil dan berhenti. Tangannya jatuh ke pangkuannya, kepalanya menunduk. Jangan nangis, jangan nangis, jangan-

Sakusa melepaskan seat belt, tubuh Kuroo terasa bergetar mendengar bunyi besi dan pegas sabuk yang tertarik. Ia menutup matanya agar tidak menangis.

"Maafin gua, Mi-"

Kuroo terdiam, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Tangan Sakusa menarik lengannya dan berada di wajahnya dalam waktu singkat, menariknya mendekat untuk mempersatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang basah. Kuroo menutup matanya saat Sakusa melumat bibir bawahnya, mengetuk giginya dan membuka mulut Kuroo untuk beradu lidah di dalam mulutnya. Sakusa makin mendekat, memegang Kuroo lebih erat, membuat Kuroo lupa akan sakit di dadanya. Ciuman panas Sakusa membuat seluruh tubuh Kuroo menjadi ikut panas. Dengan instingnya, ia sentuh wajah Sakusa dan membalas couman itu dengan tak kalah sensual. Sakusa tidak terkejut, ia malah memeluk Kuroo erat sampai mereka kehabisan nafas. Sebuah garis saliva menyambung keduanya bahkan saat mereka berhenti dan menjauhkan wajah untuk mengambil nafas, Kuroo menyipitkan matanya melihat Sakusa menjilatnya.

"Lu bego, ya? Gua kira lu pinter."

"Hah?"

Wajah Sakusa jengkel, namun memerah. Ia menarik kepalanya untuk melihat Kuroo yang tertohok disebut bego.

"Gua germaphobe. Jangankan tidur sama orang lain, salaman aja kadang gua gamau."

Ah, itu benar. Kuroo lupa.

"Gua gak akan tidur sama lu kalo gua gak suka sama lu. Dan, uh, lu tolol, ya? Gua tuh ngambil kesempatan buat tidur sama lu pas lu lagi mabok, mestinya elu tuh marah sama gua, bukan minta maaf!" Omel Sakusa lagi, Kuroo kaget melihat Sakusa yang tiba-tiba meledak seperti ini. "Gua yang mestinya minta maaf, tapi gua lebih milih jadi pengecut. Pas lu nangis malem itu, dengan egoisnya gua ngerasa seneng karena lu akhirnya putus sama si kaca mata itu. Tapi ditengah-tengah lu nangis lagi dan lebih kenceng... dan gua.. ngerasa jadi orang paling brengsek malam itu..."

Mata Kuroo terbelalak melihat ekspresi Sakusa yang sangat merasa bersalah. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Sakusa yang sangat keras dan cepat. Matanya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tapi sekarang lu malah minta maaf sama gua dan bilang kaya gitu... ukh..." Sakusa menjatuhkan wajahnya, menunduk dan bersadar di dada Kuroo sambil masih memegang lengannya. "Gua udah suka sama lu bahkan sebelum lu jadian sama si kaca mata itu, Kuroo. Makanya gua seneng banget waktu lu putus... padahal gua tau lu sayang banget sama dia... karena gua bisa liat kalo dia itu beda dari cara lu ngeliatin dia. Gua cemburu, gua marah gak bisa jadi dia. Bahkan gua lebih kesel lagi pas liat lu nangis gara-gara disakitin dia. Tapi dengan bejatnya gua malah ngambil kesempatan itu untuk tidur sama lu..."

_?!??!??!?!?!?!!_

Kuroo bingung setengah mati mendengarnya. Kenapa sekarang malah berbalik Sakusa yang minta maaf?!

"Mi-"

Sakusa mengangkat wajahnya, kerutan di dahinya pertanda ia masih kesal. "Bego! Gua yang suka sama lu! Malah minta maaf! Gua yang mestinya minta maaf! Kalo kaya gini gua jadi gamau ngelepasin lu tau!"

Kuroo mengedip-kedipkan matanya tak percaya, ia raih wajah Sakusa dan diciumnya lagi lelaki itu. Kali ini tidak selama yang tadi. Ia lepas ciuman itu dan sebelum Sakusa berkata apa-apa, ia dorong Sakusa kembali ke sandaran kursi.

"Sorry, Mi. Tapi malem ini lu gaboleh balik ke kosan." Ujar Kuroo menurunkan rem tangan dan melajukan mobil dengan cepat, namun kali ini bukan belok kanan ke arah Kiara Condong, tapi lurus ke arah Antapani, dimana rumahnya berada.

Wajah keduanya memerah, Sakusa masih melongo melihat Kuroo yang berusaha fokus pada jalanan yang gelap. Ia tertawa kecil, ternyata siasatnya berhasil lagi untuk berhenti tepat di perempatan itu.

Malam itu mereka kembali bercumbu, masih dengan tingkat kesabaran yang rendah, karena begitu pintu dibuka, Kuroo langsung mencium Sakusa yang mengangkatnya menuju kamar yang terasa familiar dari sebulan yang lalu itu. Namun kali ini tak ada tangisan, tak ada yang mabuk. Semua murni karena rasa ingin saling memiliki, saling menyentuh, saling ingin mengetahui titik kenikmatan masing-masing.

Keesokan siangnya pun, Kuroo tidak terbangun dengan perasaan bingung lagi. Karena saat ia terbangun dengan posisi yang sama, dengan lengan Sakusa yang memeluknya, ia tahu kalau kehadiran Sakusa bukanlah karena karma. Melainkan anugerah yang tersirat bahwa inilah yang harusnya ia perjuangkan.

.fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih udah baca sampai habis :"D   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!   
> Hit me up on Twitter for more SaKuroo and BokuUshi contents! @justkuroo   
> jbjb aja gua gak gigit sumpah :")


End file.
